


I see how you could think that

by Hundling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Adrian???, Alya is a feisty girl, Crack, Misunderstandings, Protective Ladybug, everyone thinks Adriends dating Chat Noir, frist time writing for the fandom, just kidding its Adrien/Chat noir, marinette is confuesed but also protective, ninos just going with it, protective Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundling/pseuds/Hundling
Summary: Adrian has a problem. Chat noir also had a problem. It's the same problem; because they're they same person.But his friends don't know that, and it's starting  to cause some issues.____Marinette looked confuesed. "Gay?"





	1. I don't know how this happened

Adrian had a problem. 

And this wasn't the type of problem that would be easily solved. In fact he wasn't sure if this was a problem that could be solved.

You're being dramatic, kid. Clear it up. That would be Plag. As annoying as ever, but surprisingly practical.

"...no... Heheh, ha. Alya that's ridiculous." Adrian's rely to the whispered question came out to fast. 

Her mouth dropped. "Oh my god. You're chat noir." 

He grabbed her arm. "No. I'm not." He hissed. "I um.... He took me to dinner with him and we were talking and stuff?" 

"Wait you went on a date with Chat noir?! That's even better." Alya was practically jumping now, her nose was scrunched up.

"Alya! I didn-"A violent flush swept over him and his ears went brilliantly red. That might have been from trying to contain his laugher though, but before he could finish his defense Alya had already swooped him away and suddenly Nino and Marinette were there. 

"Oh my god, Mari, guess which boy here got home late last night from a date with Chat noir."

"What?" Marinette gasped with alarm.

"Wasn't me." Nino said at the same time. 

In truth his father had caught him sneaking back through the window after a run as Chat noir- thankfully he had detransformed on the roof- and made a stink about it. Some how Alya knew and now...

Why couldn't he have just gone with stargazing?

"Alya's being ridiculous." His face was still so red, and Adrain knew none of them would believe him if that kept up so he did his best the force it down.

How could he get out of this? Anyone who knew him should have known that if he was going to go on a date with any superhero it would have been Ladybug. 

"Bro, you said you we're going out but you didn't say it was with Chat Noir." Nino was shaking his head. Was He laughing at him?

"Going out like going out with someone? Oh my god- how many dates have you been on?" Was Alya's commentary.

And Marinette's strangled. "With Chat noir??"

Nino rolled his eyes, but in the friendliest way. "Yeah, Mari. Don't know if you've noticed, but Chat noir's pretty fine." He vocally capitalized the F, in Fine. 

"...Huh?" Marinette said blankly.

"Huh?!" Adrain choked on air as Nino elbowed him suggestively.

"Yeah you know." Alya sounded so please with herself while looking at him that Adrian didn't know what to do anymore. Or how he could possibly get out of this without revealing his secret identity.

"But I'm not-" he protested lamely.

"Boy, stop denying it, we've all seen your chat noir posters." Ladybug, posters, with chat noir just happening to be on there, actually.

"Dude I didn't even know you were gay we should totally join a pride club."

"I'm not Gay, Nino-"

"What is is then? Bi? Pan?" Alya was grinning at him. 

Marinette looked confuesed. "Gay?"

"No, I-" 

The bell rang. Alya winked at him and patted his shoulder. "Have fun with your leather clad superhero on your next date- oh, and don't think I'm not going to get chat noir interviews through you." 

And then they were gone, and his limo pulled up, and Nino was walking away, and he was sitting in the back of the car, putting on his seatbelt, and wondering what on earth just happened.

 

 

Later that night, Chat noir would be running his claw tipped fingers through his wind wiped blond hair and wonder how exactly he had ended up here for the second time that day. 

 

"Um, Chat? I kind of have a weird question for you." 

"Yes, M'lady?" Chat noir spun around, a grin on his face and a dip in his tone. 

She snorted. "Stop grinning, and please don't make this weird."

He spread his arms in an open gesture. "Ask away."

"Are you going out with anyone?" She sounded almost timid, and so his mind didn't fully comprehend what she was saying. 

Because tomorrow afternoon he was going out for ice cream with Nino and the girls, and that counts as going out and so- "Yeah. Why?" 

He realized his mistake as soon as the blush on her cheeks started creeping out from underneath her red mask. 

"No reason." She said slowly. 

Ahhhhhhh what should he do what should he do this was not how he thought this conversation would turn out or that they were having this conversation in the first place. 

"I'm actually thinking about breaking it off?" He said, grinning because this was definitely the way out, he'll wait a bit, "break it off with Adrain" and then everything would be fine again.

"Don't you dare!" Ladybug pulled herself up to her full hight and was she actually pointing her finger at him?

"Just because we're hero's doesn't mean w-we don't deserve to be happy." Something about her eyes was off. Why did she look like she- "I know you think that you can't have him because it would be putting him in danger but if he means enough to you for you to bring him into this then you can't just break up with h-him. You two should just be happy together." 

Yeah... she was definitely getting a little teary. Why was this working her up so much? Repressed feelings? He felt himself go pale at the idea that maybe Ladybug had a secret crush she's been pining after. Wait, cancel that. Ladybug didn't seem like the type to pine

"Yeah but see, we're not actually together-" he tried to explain it to her, he did. Why was this happening to him?? Was it just a weird dream?

Ladybug cut him off form his thinking by flushing red in the face, and spinning around, her pigtails bouncing behind her. 

"Well get it together then! Or I will."

Dumbstruck, he watched her swing away. His brain felt like someone was trying to put it through a meat grinder as he struggled to put together the information input from that day. 

After sitting along on a rooftop, bathed in the moonlight, he came to two thoughts.

The first being, Why Me? 

Why did this happen, how did this happen, was everyone high? Was he high? Was this all an extremely weird dream? Or an Akuma attack? And most of all, Why Him?

And the seconded, why did Ladybug automatically assume he was gay?


	2. Two by two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Adrien keep doing this to himself

"Two scoops of Mint Icecream, please." Adrien stood by the cart, the head of a long line waiting to get some of Andre's famous ice cream. He had opted not to let Andre choose his ice cream today. He was feeling like having mint. He payed, and walked to join his friends waiting by the railing.

Marinette was whispering ferociously at Alya, and Alya actually looked guilty for once. 

"Why did you-" he barley caught the end of it before she snapped her mouth shut and turned to grin at him. It looked kind of forced. 

Nino stopped beating his head to a silent beat, and slid down his headphones. "Do you want to walk to the park?" 

No one had anything in particular against the park, and so they headed off in that direction. 

"Did you hear they opened a mental asylum off of Church and Grantt street?" Alya said as she finished off her icecream. 

Adrien had no idea how she ate it that fast. 

To his surprise Marinette physically brightened up. "Yeah the renovated the old hospital. The architecture it amazing, I was thinking about going to sketch ideas down sometime." 

"Girl you are messed up."

"That's where the best designs come from." Adrian grinned. Marinette stumbled for a moment and then looked away. 

Adrien blinked, wondering if he had offended her. "We could go together some time, my dads always telling me to get more into the designing side of the business." 

She smiled. "Sure." She said lightly. But some how it didn't feel light at all. 

Topics flew fast and furious between the lot of them,

If you drop soap, is the floor clean or is the soap dirty?

Is the 's or the 'c silent in scent?

Potential Hawkmoth suspects,

Secret Superhero identities? And of course that could only lead to want Adrien was dreading all along. 

Well, a third dreading, a third hoping they'd forget, and a third hoping is was all one absurd dream. 

"Do you know Chat's secret identity?" Alya asked most certainly not slyly.

Marinette elbowed her best friend and Alya gave her a 'sorry not sorry' look. 

"Why would I know?" Adrien asked. 

"Caaaause you're dating him?" Alya said blatantly.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'm not dating Chat noir, Alya." 

"Right. You just had dinner with him and talked about 'stuff'." 

Yeah he didn't have a lot to protest to that. Why, Why did he have to go with that excuse in the first place. 

"So you're not dating..." Nino said, pulling up the grass strand by strand. 

"No." Adrien said maybe a little to forcefully.

"But he took you out on a date?" 

Adrien just stared at Alya, unsure how to respond. Was it to late to just say that he was lying because he liked sneaking out of his window at night to play laser tag in the park?

He had paused to long and now Alya was grinning. "But you want to be dating." 

"No." Adrien said, pushing the N just a little to hard, because honestly this was ridiculous. 

Was it to late to turn into Chat noir and say "surprise! Happy late April fools!" Yeah, probably. 

"You should go for it." Marinette said suddenly, she was looking at her lap where she was holding a flower, picking the petals off one by one. 

"What?" He asked, of everyone, he hadn't expected Marinette to get involved. 

She shrugged. "I've seen how he looks at you on the battle field when he sees you on the sidelines, he likes you." 

Well now he knew she was flat out lying. He wasn't sure wether to be touched or offended. But the real question was, Why? 

Was she trying to get an in with Chat through him? His own hand flew up to hit his palm against the side of his head before the though could get any father- Shut up shut up shut up shut up- 

"Bro, you good?" Nino asked, lifting his head to be a part of the conversation. 

"Yeah." Adrien lied, his mouth was dry and he wished he hadn't finished his icecream. "There was a fly in my hair." 

Alya turned at her shoulders to face Marinette. "Hold up now, no ever sees either of you when there's an Akuma out. Do you both have some secret hiding hole you dive into together?" 

Adrien shrugged, looking straight at the ravenette "something like that." See how she liked being lied to about something she knew. She cocked her head at him, quizzically, innocently. It was so familier, but he could have sworn he had never seen it on her. 

"Ah, shoot. I got to go home if I want to finish my homework and update the Lady Blog tonight- see you kids tomorrow." Alya scooped up her bag, and pulled Nino up at the same time. "Come on, you're waking me home." 

Adrien looked at his watch and almost yelped. If he wanted to he to his piano lessons he had to leave in five minutes- less if he could, he whiped out his phone and started texting the gorilla as quickly as he could. 

"Sorry Mari I have to go to, I'd stay if I could-" in his rushed ness he forgot he hadn't okayed it with her if he was allowed to use her nickname. He was about to apologies when she put her hand on her his arm reassuringly. 

"It's okay. I'll just get my homework done early and have time to watch a show after dinner." She was still smiling, but it wasn't the smile she normally have at him or Alya.

"Oh, and Adrien? I wasn't joking before. You should go out with Chat Noir. He's a good guy, and I think he'd be good for you." 

"He is." And he meant it, Chat noir was who he was and with out that- well, Adrien didn't know who he would be. The he froze because God Damn It why did he keep doing this to himself. 

As she tilted her head to the side her bangs fell into her face. "I know it's hard stuff to deal with, but I will do whatever you I can to help you out, even if you j-just need a friend. 

She was being so nice to him. This might be the longest conversation just the two of them had every had- and, aside from that lie earlier, things were going well. He really wished he could be as close to Marinette as Alya and Nino were, and this might send crossed signals, or like he was trying to brush her off, but... 

"We're not dating, and we're not going to."

"I thought you liked him?" She looked surprised. 

"I mean maybe, I don't know yet. But he's kind of clingy." It wasn't a lie, he was very clingy, and he didn't have enough energy to think up anything else.

Her fingers tightened on his arm and he felt her finger nails dig into his arm. She raised her chin and looked him in the eye, he felt a jolt of not quite fear flash through him as he looked into her bluebell eyes.

"Adrien." He voice was low, but steady. "What you do is ultimately your choice, but I swear this to you. If you hurt Chat Noir, just because you like him but won't give him a chance over one thing, you will have a whole coven of angry people to deal with. And I won't be the only one wearing pigtails."


	3. A purrfect plan

Taking a deep breath, and letting out a long groan, Adrien ran a hand through his blond hair, messing up the perfectly waved curls he worked so hard on before he left for school every morning. 

"I just don't understand, Plag, how did this happen?" 

A bouncing ball of black and green just laughed at him from where it dove into the stash of cheese. 

"Probably because you let your big dumb mouth just run say things all willy nilly." Plag cackled, before returning to his stash of Camembert. 

Adrien gave the happy black lump a withering look. "Very helpful, Plag." 

If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't really that annoyed with Plag. The main problem was that he was right, and now here they were.

Up on Adriens computer was the Lady blog, along with Alya new article: "Sexuality for Superhero's?" 

It was kind of alarming how many reblogs, comments, and forum threads were connected to this particular article. It was, in fact, an extraordinarily well written work, one of Alya's best. 

It talked about the new generation where is was more expectable to be free to love whom you wanted to, and how they could be the idols to queer children, but at they same time it talked about the facts. What they knew, the most likely cases, reasons that this was something the world should think about, and not just for Ladybug and Chat noir. 

In fact, Alya hadn't even specifically suggested that Chat noir (or Ladybug) was anything queer in particular. And she hadn't even brought up Adrien. (He hadn't thought she would. Or at least he had hoped.)

Alya prided herself on taking nothing by rumor, only researched theory's, and facts straight from the horses mouth. 

And in this case, he was the horse with the stupid mouth. (Adrien blamed the fact that until this year, Cloe had been his only friend, and he had no idea how to say no.)

"Plag." Adrien said. 

No response. Figures. He didn't really know what Plag would do to help anyways, what he really needed was a plan. 

A fool proof plan so that he wouldn't say anything else dumb, and he could get Marinette and Ladybug off of his back for breaking his/Adrein/Chat noir's heart.

Why were they so invested anyways? Sure he had said some dumb things, and gotten himself into this mess in the first place, but why did Marinette care if Adrien didn't want to date a super hero? Maybe she though it was because he thought he was better than them? Higher in the social hierarchy?

A defeated puff of air left his chest. Was Ladybug pushing him onto Adrien so that she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore? 

He needed a plan. And it had to be good to- no more sticking his foot in his mouth. Or letting the horse's mouth fly free- or whatever- 

He flew to get his paper and pencil- 

1.

He stared blankly at the paper. 

1\. Pretend to date myself.   
2\. Break it off after an appropriate amount of time so it looks like we actually tried and the coven plus two pigtailed ravenette's won't come after me.

It looks so simple on paper. 

He snatched his phone and dialed the first person in his contacts, the one and only Nino. 

"Nino help." He said as soon as the other line picked up.

"Bro you good?" Nino sounded tired. Adrien checked the clock. 3:27. He pursed his lips and sent a silent apology to Nino for waking him up. 

"I don't know. Maybe. I think so?" 

He could almost hear Nino sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes as he tried to focus. 

"What happened? Are you okay? Is it your dad?" 

Adrien took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't regret this. "I think I like him."

"Wait, hold up bro, is this about the Chat thing? Aren't you dating?"

Adrien blushed, imagining that he was acting oh a camera set, hoping it would come across in his tone. Being an actor had its perks. "....It was just dinner."

They talked for at least half and hour. Adrien hated lying to his best friend, but it had to be done. This was the best way to get out of this without revealing his secret identity. 

But now he shoud I really let Nino get some sleep.

 

 

Cloe was being unusually quiet today. She wasn't snarking, or going on and on about her hair, or her nails, or about how even her hairbrush was probably more expensive than your house. 

Adrien didn't even think she had flipped her ponytail once today. In fact, she almost looked like she was pondering. She was so spaced out she had even taken her own chemistry notes.

Now, since starting school, Adrien had become increasingly distant from Cloe. Learning that she was the number one mean girl certainly hadn't helped their friendship. 

But after careful observation, he leaned over to turning one of their short breaks, and while his other friends were preoccupied. 

"Clo, are you okay?" 

"Hm?" She looked startled, before waving her hand, albeit a little aggressively. "Oh I'm fine Adrikins, just thinking about this knew sale coming up." 

"Really? Where is it? I wanted to go shopping this weekend." Sabrina turned to smile at Cloe, who instead just looked flustered and let out a loud blow of air. "Please, I bet you couldn't afford it even on sale." 

Sabrina flinched, and looked away. Instantly Cloe's eyes flashed, if this was the same Cloe he had grown up with he would have said it was regret, or guilt, but Adrien didn't feel like he knew Cloe at all anymore, so he just turned back to his friends. 

"Hey Marinette," he said during a lull. "I'm going over to the asylum later to sketch. Want to come?" 

"Sure." She said faintly, but she was smiling. And at least she was smiling now. But Adrien couldn't get rid of that feeling- the one from when she had held his arm in her fingers and squeezed. The pure smile when she told him she had seen Chat watching him whenever they were together. 

(Hint: never.) 

Marinette wasn't like Lila, she wouldn't lie just lie, but he couldn't figure out what her angle was. And he needed too. 

"Do you want to go after school?" He asked, looking at Alya and Nino as well. 

Nino grinned. "This asylum could be my new muse." 

"I thought I was your muse." Alya protested playfully, but turned to give a 'what can you do,' smile to Adrien. "I'll come too. I can practice my non Superhero related photography." 

"Sounds like a plan." Adrien grinned.

"Anyone else feel weird about the fact that we're going to be hanging outside of a crazy propel house while the crazy people are in there?" Nino said after a while. 

They shrugged. 

It wasn't long until the school bell rang, and they pulled their backpacks out from underneath their desks and took out their phone. a quick. " Hey I'm not dead, hanging out with the friends see you later" text to their parents, or Natalie in Adrien's case, and they were on their way.

It was a large, very impressive building, the asylum. Even in the day time you could see the lights shining form inside the Windows, and you could see a lush garden climbing over the great stone wall. They sat down across the street, walked up and done a few times, and then they found a tree to lean against on the opposite side of the street. 

Marinette pulled out her sketchbook, and then she began to draw. 

To watch a true artist draw is like nothing you can explain. To watch them give life using only lines, and to shade, and create, and suddenly you can see what is inside of their heads. The twisted shadows and the teeth on the gargoyles, the captured shine of the bright iridescent leaves, and the small ladybugs barley visible sitting there on the rock wall. 

Adrien... Was not such an artist. He angled his back away from the group so that no one could see the drawing he was almost ashamed off. 

But no one was really paying attention anyways. Alya was taking as many pictures as her memory stick would allow, Nino was fiddling with toons on his phone, and Marinette, well, she was emersed. 

In fact, she almost didn't look up when the screaming started. 

Adrien jumped to his feet, because the Akuma was already inside- but then he saw the bright purple butterfly drifting towards the wall, and his pull increased tenfold. 

"Marinette!" He shouted on impulse pointing at the thing as he ran for it. With all but cat like reflexes he snatched the purple thing in his hand and he could feel it vibrating in his skin, trying to burst through him, come out of him, go through him, consume him-

He heard Marinette curse as she dumped her many sketchbooks off of her lap. 

She leapt up, running towards him, and then there was a car Honking and there was the skidding of wheels, Adrien dropped the Akuma and latched himself onto Marinette, pulling her all the way to the safe side of the road. 

"The Akuma-" she gasped, barely stopping for air, she looked like a different person, and for a second it didn't feel like it was him she thought she was talking to. And if felt natural- so natural, so easy, like-

They froze, and looked over the wall at the disappearing thing.

"I HAVE TO PEE." Marinette exclaimed. 

"I NEED TO GO TAKE A SHOWER." Adrien replied just as tactfully, and they ran in their separate directions. Marinette was running past Alya and Nino so thankfully she could fill them in on his 'need to take a shower', and they wouldn't come after him. 

He burst around the corner and tucked himself in as far back as he could go. "Plag," he whispered. "Claws out."


	4. This wasn't part of the plan

Instantly the familiar green light flowed over him, leaving him leather clad and filled with a new energy. He pushed himself up and over the wall using his baton, and angled his ears to pin point where the screaming came from. 

If there was any chance that he could get to the Akuma before it got to its victim, he could just hold it and wait for Ladybug. 

But then again, the screaming and started before the Akuma hit, so would Ladybug even know to come?

"Chat!" There she was, her hand on his shoulder, and then she was going again, already moving to follow the noise, and he was left struck behind her, because every time he saw her she took away his breath. 

Everyone always said he had bad luck, but maybe he just used it all up when he got to have Ladybug as a partner. 

"Fancy seeing you here, My Lady." Chat winked as he ran up beside her.

She grinned. "Oh, I was just going for a walk in the neighbor hood and thought I'd stop by." 

"A charity visit? How charitable of you." 

"ALYA." 

And that would be Nino. Alya, who Nino had just being yelling at, was currently trying to climb over the wall. 

Ladybug looked frustrated, but like she had expected this. She looked at Chat. 

He grinned. "Sorry My Lady, I got her last time, it's your turn. I'll run ahead and get an eye on the situation." 

And that's exactly what he did. Leaving Ladybug to drag Alya off of the wall and bargain with her until she decided to stay out of harms way. 

In no time at all he was already in the building, (he crashed through a window on the third story,) and now he was running down the halls. He burst into the room of the screaming victim just to watch as the blackness covered her and she transformed. He leapt at her to pin her down just until Ladybug got here. 

"Get out of here!" He yelled to the nurses cowering in the corner. A hard kick to his stomach sent him flying.

"I am Duel Weilder! And you, Chat noir will surrender your miraculous!" The Akuma hissed, in each hand she was holding a long pointed weapon, it almost looked like a sewing needle with ridiculously colored beads on the ends. She was pointing the weapon at him. 

And then it shimmered, and twisted, and the akuma's dress up flickered, but before Adrien could puzzle it out his instincts took over and he dodged out of the way as a flop of wet glue came shooting out of the twin weapons. 

"Chat!" Ladybug crashed in through the window, spraying all of them with glass and she landed in a roll. Really, it was quite the entrance. 

Chaos ensued. 

Duel Wielder shot blasts of her sticky ammo everywhere, and the worst part is is that they still had no idea what special affect the Akuma would undoubtably poses.

Sharp pain flew through him and he Yelped, Ladybug shot him an apologetic Iook for having stepped on his tail. And then she tripped over his baton, and he had to play limbo with her yo yo string. 

"Chat there's no room in here!" Ladybug called out, ducking under another white gooy blast. 

"Reconvene to the hallway?" Chat suggested, and they rolled out of the room. Ladybug tossed her yo yo as she could, making a trip wire for Duel Wielder as she jumped past them.

And he did in fact jump, completely missing the trip wire. Ladybug flicked her wrist and pulled her weapon back to her. 

"Where's the Akuma?" She asked, flicking his eyes to Chat Nior. His eyes flicked back and forth over the Akuma as she strutted towards them, pin point weapons lifted in The air. 

"Hello Ladybug!" She called. "Give me your miraculous, Please!" It was almost a song at this point. Her voice cooed and echoed, lilting in just an odd enough way that it sent shivers up his spine. 

"Sorry, Hair dye. Not today." Ladybug said confidently as she a she turned and ran down the hallway, and open window at the end of it was sending light shimmering across her suit, and for a second it really looked like she was flying. 

"Chat!" She called, tilting her head, beckoning him. "We need to get her up on the roof and away from everyone. I think the Akuma is in her necklace!" 

He was already running after her before she had even finished. He spare a glance back at the raging Akuma, her teeth nashed together as she charged after them. A locket flapped around her neck, tangling itself in her candy pink hair. 

And then Ladybug crashed through the window, sending stained glass flying everywhere. She flicked her yoyo to catch on the pinnacles of the roof, and was gone in a swoop.

His claws clicked the button on his bastion, he felt the familiar thrum hum through him and he was rising- 

And then something wet, and hard struck him in the back, pushing him, splitting him and then Adrien was falling, and Chat noir was still pushing himself up with the baton, but his wide emerald green eyes bore down and him and his mouth gaped open. 

Adrien stared up at him, flabbergasted. He was stuck, the sticky glue like substance was holding him down, it was like it had been so heavy it had pushed him outside of his own body. 

And then the candy pick head poked out of the window. 

And Adrien began to fight, he wiggled, and pushed, and pulled, and using all of his strength he rolled just under the edges of a bush, still covered in goo. Duel Wielder picked her way through the window, and was stalking her way down to him. She was giggling.

He could feel the panic raining up in him because if the Akuma knew what her powers were and if she knew what finding him underneath the bush meant then so would Hawkmoth- and no one he knew wood ever be safe again.

"Hey Goo brain! You missed!" Chat noir called, flexing his tail. 

He needed to get Duel Wielder away from himself before it was to late. So he leaned over the wall, stuck his tongue out at her, and winked.

And man did he feel Fine, he felt lighter, like the heavy part of him had been lifted away and his was almost Giddy about it. 

FOCUS. Adrien him shouted at him. 

But Chat noir hadn't felt this light in years. He giggled. He actually Giggled he felt so good. Duel Wielder stared indignantly at him. He turned and he ran- away from her and too his Beloved Ladybug. 

He felt taller, stronger, faster, and in less than a second he was skidding to a stop in front of her, bowing, taking her hand and kissing it with a wink. "What's the plan, My Lady?" He felt the words curve in his mouth and they felt good too. 

Adrien cringed. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, pushing him away lightly. "Not now, kitty." She teased, returning to business. 

"I need you to get her in between those two pillars." Ladybug said, pointing. There was no more time left to tell him the rest of her plan, but as she jumped away the look in her eyes was all Chat noir need. Adrien too. Because they trusted her more than anything. 

And so that's exactly what Chat noir did. He taunted her, and teased her, and leapt from pillar to pillar until he was directly where ladybug had told him to bring her. 

While he had been luring Duel Wielder to the desired spot he had watched Ladybug out of the corner of his eyes. Out of all the things her luck jarmo could have given her, she had a pin. 

But not just any pin, it wasn't a rolling pin, or one of those big pins used to to hold together train tracks- this looked like a red and black polka dotted push pin. Least to say he was glad he didn't have to figure out ways to use it. 

But he trusted Ladybug, and she trusted him, and he had gotten Duel Wielder to the correct placement. 

"Now!" Ladybug yelled, 

And then Duel Wielder screamed, falling to the ground, it was like the Akuma was being consumed, lost, emtied- buried. 

"Ladybug!" Chat noir gasped. 

The door to the roof burst open and a team of nurses stood there, shell shocked. "Annika!" One of them whispered as he rushed towards his patient.

Ladybug looked absolutely horrified. "It wasn't me." Her voice wavered, and she looked sick at the sight of the collapsed woman. 

Duel Wielder had disappeared and in her place was just a normal person. Annika. 

Adrien's mouth felt dry. 

"What happened?" The nurse asked, looking at them harshly. 

"She just collapsed. We had almost caught the Akuma-" Chat noir felt a rush of protectiveness for Ladybug, and he took a step of defense closer to her. Ladybug shouldered past him, clutching her hand to his forearm reassuringly.

A sob came from Annika. 

"... I think I know what happened." A women gently pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "Annika had been diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder." 

"What?" Ladybug asked. 

The women shrugged materafactly. "It's more commonly known as Multiple Personality Disorder." 

The bluenette next to him froze as she processed what Chat noir was sure he quite understood. "Are you saying the Akuma has only taken hold of one of the personalities?"

The women nodded, looking at Annika. "That was Lindsey, wasn't it, Annika?" She said softly. 

Annika took a deep breath, tucking her greying blond hair behind her ear and she nodded. 

Finally he thought he had caught up. "Does that mean we'll only be able to cleanse the Akuma once Lindsey comes out?" He asked. 

"No, it should still be in the locket." Ladybug said, but she didn't sound sure. 

"Annika do you mind if we have a look at your necklace? Ladybug asked quietly, kneeling down, her blue eyes looking earnestly into Annika's.

"Just get it out." The middle aged women trembled as she handed it the the heroine. Her voice was laced with emotion, almost disgust. "Please Ladybug I can feel him inside me-" her hands caught on Ladybug's gloved hands as she stared hard at bluenette. She relaxed her hands and Ladybug help the locket close to her. 

Inside there was a picture of Annika, along with an older women. A mother, maybe an aunt, Chat noir peered over Ladybug's shoulder.

The locket was smooth, and oddly shaped, and it had a faint sheen like an odd misty glow around it. It was like they could see the Akuma but it wasn't really there. 

"It's buried." Ladybug stared in awe, like she was unable to believe it. "I don't think we can get the Akuma out until you-" 

Her earnings beeped and her spare hands flew up to touch them. She pressed it back into the women's hands. "Annika I swear to you that the second you turn back into Duel Wielder I will bring you back. Please try to hold on." 

Chat glanced at his ring. He hadn't used any of his powers during the battle, and the solid green lights glowed brightly. 

"Adrien?" Alya asked looking down at him, he was still covered in gluey goo. Chat noir ears snapped back. Adrien froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let it be noted that I have no experience with myself, or with anyone else who has DID, and I don't mean to offend anyone. This is basic random crack based off of a Google search on the disorder.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Probably. I have a plan, but we'll see.


End file.
